


the stormreader

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Eroticism?, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Awaken, says the storm to the earth:I will quench you.





	the stormreader

 

 _Awaken_ , says the storm to the earth, _I will quench you._  
_I will slake your every thirst,_  
_Swallow the sun within_  
_Until I overwhelm._

 _Open your lips_  
_and call me_  
_and I will come_  
_and fill your mouth._

 

* * *

 

Chris glanced up at the first flash of the lightning; and he flinched, delighted, when thunder cracked straight through the sky. A warm hand reached out and stroked down the middle of his back. He turned back to Derek, smiling, and flopped back onto his side, back into Derek's arms. Derek grinned down dopily at him.

Throughout the room, the thunder ripped - closer now! Chris jumped in surprise, giggling, and he leaned over Derek to peer out the bedside window. God, it was pouring!

'Still like storms, huh?' said Derek, pressing kisses to the parts of Chris he could reach: his chest, his arm, his ribs. Chris's face burned, and he lowered his mouth until he could touch it to Derek's neck, licking and sucking and breathing him in. He pulled him in close, grabby, till Derek laughed and rolled them further down the bed, springs creaking all the way.

There, in the middle of their crappy old bed, in their barely moved-in place, at the beginning of a storm, they looked at each other, they spoke to each other without words. Let me know you better, thought Chris. Let me need you more.

He didn't say this. Instead he hummed and said, as if the thought had just occurred to him, 'what do you think a storm would say? If it could talk?'

He didn't know why he was whispering. Their faces were so warm and so close; it wasn't like anyone else could hear him.

Derek grin tipped over - Chris's stomach went liquid with heat.

'Awaken,' he said, leaning up. Kissing words deep and wet into Chris's mouth: 'I will quench you. / I will slake your every thirst.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Culled from a strange little fic that I quite like but will likely never post the remainder of. Thanks for reading!


End file.
